


Want to get Breakfast After This?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “It’s not a no, but why you you just stop in the middle of pounding my ass to ask me that? I was this close, Aiden! Come on!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking Jaiden + In the middle of pounding my asshole he stopped and said, "do you want to get breakfast after this?"

Jackson let out another loud moan, clawing at the sheets under him as Aiden thrust harder into him. He could feel it building and knew he was close. His moans escalated, growing louder and louder. Just a few more and-

 

“You want to get breakfast after this?”

 

Jackson blinked a few times. It took him a moment to realize Aiden had stopped and was talking to him. He looked over his shoulder at the other man in bewilderment. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

 

“So that’s a no?”

 

“It’s not a no, but why you you just stop in the middle of pounding my ass to ask me that? I was this close, Aiden! Come on!”

 

“Uh, I’m hungry and wanted to know if you wanted to go out to get food.”

 

Jackson pulled away and turned around, pushing Aiden down on the bed. “I swear if I don’t come in the next few minutes then we’re never going anywhere again.” He grabbed Aiden’s dick and slid down, moaning. “Now, may we resume fucking or did you want to ask me something else?”

 

Aiden’s hands moved to Jackson’s hips. “So we are going to breakfast after this?”

 

Jackson playfully slapped Aiden’s arm. “Yes, we’re going to breakfast after this.”


End file.
